Dexiduous the Invincible
Dexiduous the Invincible is an enormous Drifter raid boss introduced in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt. To spawn Dexiduous, players must insert 90-99 Eridium into 4 totems scattered around Hunter's Grotto. Location In order to spawn Dexiduous the Invincible, four totems around Hunter's Grotto have to be activated using 24-27 Eridium each. Once all are activated, a final lever has to be pulled in order to actually spawn him. The totem locations (as seen on the image to the right) are best activated with 1 and 3, and 2 and 4 grouped together as to minimize walking distance. #The first totem is located in the very west side of the map, on the wooden paths leading up to the large house, and is fairly straightforward. #The second is another very straightforward totem at the eastern coast, but can also easily be done after jumping off the cliff after doing totem number 4. #The third totem is just south of the first one, and requires jumping down on top of an elevator on the edge of the cliff. Once arrived at the lift, proceed through the small cave and through the shallow lake. The totem is at the end of these. #the fourth totem is found by going to the south from the Hunter's Lodge and through the narrow path to the elevator. Once at the top, simply head north to where the totem is located near the edge of the cliff. Once all totems have been activated, head to the lever located just east of the Hunter's Lodge. The lever requires no additional cost to activate, and once pulled, will begin to spawn waves of increasingly difficult Savages. The final wave consists of two Super Badass Witch Doctors and several Badass Savages, and once they are killed, Dexiduous the Invincible will rise from the lake south of the switch. Behavior The fight with Dexiduous is fairly straightforward. He is immune to non-elemental and lightning damage and takes reduced damage from all elemental sources, cannot be afflicted by damage over time effects, but has three weak spots which still take reduced damage from everything and are also susceptible to non-elemental and lightning damage. The weak points are destroyed once enough damage is dealt to them, but slowly new weak spots grow on pre-designated places on his body, with a maximum of three at a time. These are not necessarily the normal three weak spots as seen on other Drifters. Dexiduous has several devastating projectile attacks which can be hard to dodge without sprinting, depending on the distance between him and his target. At long range, he fires three corrosive orbs with a very large splash and high damage, enough to kill if more than one orb hits. At long range, he spews a volley of grey projectiles resembling those of Spiderants. These do less damage and have less splash than the corrosive orbs, but are much faster and follow each other quickly. Even a third of the complete volley hitting is enough to kill even the most prepared players. If standing somewhere between his legs, it is virtually impossible to dodge. Strategy There are a few ways to take on Dexiduous, but all of them have in common that the more distance between him and the player, the better. This can be somewhat hard to achieve since he walks a lot faster than the players, but with some distractions (other players, sentry turrets, etc.) it should be possible to stay far enough to completely dodge his corrosive projectiles. The safest and easiest way to kill Dexiduous, is using a corrosive fanboat. This is an incredibly effective way of fighting him, as the vehicle is fast enough to dodge all of his attacks, and can even be used to solo the boss without being hit once. Using corrosive is important, as the flamethrower variant of the fanboat has very limited range, and Dexiduous is invulnerable to shock. When he launches his green projectiles, drive as far from them as possible, as the splash radius is large, and they deal corrosive damage, which can destroy the fanboat instantly if not dodged well enough. one clear advantage of the fanboat is the ability to easily outrun these attacks, and you can often drive between his legs to fire at critical spots. however, the fan boat's mounted machine gun has very low accuracy, so a lot of patience is required with this method. This is the recommended strategy if playing alone. If playing with others, it is easier for only one player to use the fanboat, with everyone else at a far distance from Dexiduous providing support, preferably with the other fanboat close by, just in case the one is use is destroyed. Note: If The Bee is equipped, the amp damage will also apply to the fan boat's machinegun, which may help a lot. Due to the relative ease of this strategy, Dexiduous could effectively be the easiest raid boss in the game. The most advisable way to deal with him is to try and destroy his critical hit locations, as even with The Bee, other attacks against him are almost pointless. Due to him swaying a lot and occasionally lowering his head, it can be hard to hit his critical points, especially with snipers or other slow-firing weapons, so one method is to use full automatic weapons to spray bullets at him and hoping it will hit the critical hit locations. The other is a more high/risk reward method of using snipers or other high accuracy weapons to try and snipe them. Zer0 has the distinct advantage in this with Vel0city and Precisi0n, allowing for much more accurate shots. When doing this it is advised to take a high critical hit damage sniper and and Amplify Shield to maximize the damage that can be dealt to a single critical hit location in one blow. Using an elemental sniper makes sure that he still takes damage even if the shot misses the critical hit location. Another way which requires less effort but more preparation and better gear is to use rapid-fire elemental weaponry and The Bee. This requires either several different weapon types or a way to regenerate ammo, since most hits will still do less damage on hit than the Bee bonus damage itself. Of the weapon choices, the Unkempt Harold stands out, since all of his projectiles gain the amp damage of the Bee, and his spread usually makes 4 or more of his projectiles hit. Other choices are an elemental Shredifier, an elemental Infinity (immediately solving the ammo problem), or an elemental Bitch (which also helps if it does hit the critical hit spots). Remember that he is also immune to lightning damage. There are also several respawning Drifters in the area, which could be kept alive and then used as a rally when in Fight For Your Life mode. Other than that, some camps of Savages are in the area, though it could be more risky to get their attention. Still, do not be afraid to die. His health doesn't reset if the players die, and he is easily viewable from any respawn station in the area. See Also Category:Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt